Just a Ghost
by Wonderland-sama
Summary: REPOSTED. Sasuke questions why Itachi is here. "I'll always be there for you." T to be safe. Happy Birthday Sasuke!


**A/n: Hey! I dont't know if you know this, but i deleted this story along with my account and decided to repost it for Sasuke's birthday.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto**

**Happy Birthday Sasuke!**

* * *

"You should rest."

Sasuke lazily shifted his tired gaze from his feet to his older brother, who looked like he needed the rest more than he.

"I can't," the younger of the two replied in a quiet voice.

The two Uchihas were currently in Sasuke's room at Madara's hideout. Sasuke was sitting on the left side of the bed with his feet touching the cold ground while Itachi sat on a chair across from him, leaning forward with his arms resting on his knees. The room was dark, only lit by a single candle, though the brothers could see each other clear as day, and it was furnished with only the occupied bed and chair, and a small table on which the candle silently burned.

"Why not?" the elder asked , his obsidian eyes showing concern only the younger would be able to distinguish.

Sasuke turned his gaze back to his feet, not able to look at those eyes that shouldn't be showing him concern.

"Because you're here," he whispered back so quiet, that Itachi could only hear him because of his past training as an Anbu.

"You should still rest," he replied in a voice as loving as mother's should be. But Sasuke couldn't understand why. Why was he just as caring as he was back then? Why was he acting like Sasuke didn't hate him for the better part of a decade? Why was he pretending the last eight years weren't real? Why was he forgiving him?

"Nii-san…"

"What is it, otouto?"

"Why are you here?" he questioned as he lifted his eyes back to his brother's pale face.

Itachi blinked at him in surprise before he smiled. It didn't bare any happiness though. To Sasuke, it was the saddest expression he's ever seen on his older brother's face.

"I'm only here to protect you."

Sasuke widened his eyes ever so slightly. He couldn't show his surprise to his brother, even though Itachi already knew of his shock.

He wasn't supposed to protect him. Not anymore. Sasuke was strong enough, wasn't he? He was strong!

Despite his frantic thoughts, he spoke in a calm but panicked tone.

"But…Why would you want to protect me? What-"

"Because it's what big brothers are for."

This time, Sasuke didn't hide his surprise. His black eyes widened and he was slightly shaking as a memory of his last loving conversation with his brother washed over him.

_You and I are flesh and blood. I'm always going to be there for you, even if it's only as an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you do hate me. That's what big brothers are for._

"No," he said in a broken voice, "It's my turn to protect you. Isn't it, Nii-san? You've protected me long enough, haven't you?"

Itachi was no longer smiling, but his coal black eyes reflected his sadness. He slowly stood up from his chair, and started walking the short 6 feet to his little brother.

"Otouto," he began as he sat about a foot away from him, his eyes not once leaving Sasuke's identical ones, "You need to rest."

"No! It's you who needs to rest!" Sasuke was desperately shouting at this point, what else was he to do? "Aren't you tired? To be protecting me for this long, you must be!"

"No. As long as I know you need me, I'll always be there for you."

"But, I don't need you to protect me anymore…," the young raven's voice died out from his frantic shouts to calm whispers.

Itachi smiled down at Sasuke and said, "I'll always protect you, no matter what."

Sasuke knew not to argue with his older brother any longer. He already has his mind set, and it seemed he couldn't be swayed out of his descision. Did he need to be protected that much? Was he weak? What possesed Itachi's mind to actually think he was in  
some kind of danger?

"Now, you need to rest. You haven't slept in three days."

This time, Sasuke complied with his older brother's wishes and almost mechanically got under the blankets after Itachi stood up and went back to his chair. The bed wasn't all that soft, but Sasuke decided it was better than what he had in the past three years. By now, Itachi has brought his chair closer to the bed and sat now 2 feet away from it. As Sasuke lay there, he watched the still burning candle next to his bed and right by Itachi. The candle's flame danced wildly about, casting shadows on their faces as it flickered once, twice, three times…

"Aniki…" he asked as he continued to watch the flame, "You said three days, right?"

"Yes…why?"

Sasuke calmly smiled.

"That's how long ago I killed you."

'Itachi' looked at him and smiled too. Even though it was nothing to smile about.

"Yes, it was," he calmly replied.

It was wasn't funny, Sasuke knew that, yet he laughed like it was the funniest joke he's ever heard. Though if he was laughing out of bitterness or insanity, one could not tell. 'Itachi' kept serenely smiling at him, despite how mad the young Uchiha might've looked losing the last piece of his sanity.

Sasuke kept laughing until it only came out as chuckles before he stopped completely.

"You're not even real, are you?," he stated this more than questioned.

"…No."

Sasuke didn't panic at this revelation. He already knew. He's known since he first saw 'Itachi'. But he made himself believe it really was his beloved dead brother. They looked the same, so they _must _have been the same person. At least, that's what Sasuke has told himself since he killed his older brother.

Oh well.

He was bound to lose his sanity some day wasn't he?

"…Will you be here tomorrow?" he asked, finally taking his eyes off the flames to look at his nonexistent 'brother'.

'Itachi's' smile never faltered.

He promised soflty before he blew out the candle,

_I'll always be there for you._

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. P.S. reviews make me smile :)**


End file.
